Angeles College
by katelyync
Summary: This is fanfic where I write what I think it would be like if the Selection characters where in college! This story takes place in the modern world. (I don not own any of the Selection characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, it was time for the new school year. I was getting out of my car to go meet my best friend since preschool, Marlee. I got out of my car, and took out my phone and purse. Just as I was walking into the Starbucks that was on campus, I got a text from Marlee.

M- Are you here yet?

A- Walking in

M-K, I'm at a table

I walked in, and went to greet Marlee.

"Go get your drink, Ames!"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

I went to order my regular Caramel Frappaccino, and was checking Instagram on my phone while I was walking back to Marlee. Suddenly I slammed into someone, and my crop top was drenched in what looked like a latte. I looked up to see a boy that looked my age with blond hair and brown eyes. **(A/N Guess who it is :p)**

"Who are you?", I asked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! My name is Maxon, Maxon Schreave."

"Schreave?! As in Principal Schreave's son?"

"Oh, well yeah...", he said sheepishly.

"Well, you get no mercy for what you did", I said teasingly while pointing to my soaked crop top."

"Oh um, sorry about that, I can get you a new one. Let me help you up", he said offering me a hand.

I grabbed onto it , but pulled him down with me once I had a grip on it.

"Damn girl!", did you ahve to do that?" he said. "That reminds me, I didn't get your name".

"America Singer at your service", I told him after I stood up. I even gave him a small curtsey".

At that point Marlee saw what happened to me, and came over.

"America!, she gasped. "You're soaked! Did he have anything to do with this?". She said while she eyed Maxon.

"Well Marlee, it was kind of both of our faults", I said.

"Come on America, let's get you change", she said. Then she looked at Maxon, and said "Thanks for everything Schreave".

"Hold on! I can give you the keys to your dorms!', Maxon said before we turned to leave.

"Umm thanks...", I said.

"Follow me to my car".

We followed Maxon to his car, which happened to a red ferrari.

"Nice car!", I complimented.

"Thanks, my father got it for me for my birthday".

Maxon opened his trunk where there was a box full of keys with tags. "Okay Marlee, and America..., Ok, found it! You guys are roomates by the way.", he said as he handed us the key.

"Thanks! Well, see you later, I guess..."

"Yeah!, maybe at lunch, or class?"

"Sure! Marlee can you come with me?"

"Ok!"

Marlee and I walked to my car and got my suitcases out, and then walked to her car to get hers.

"I can't believe we're roomates!", I said excitedly.

"I know! This is going to be the best year ever!"

Together we walked to our dorm and set our stuff inside. I grabbed a shirt, and swapped it with my soaked one. Then, I heard an announcement from the loudspeaker in our room. The voice belonged to Principal Schreave.

"Good morning students! Please walk to your homerooms to get your schedules and dorm keys! Last names A-F report to room B-2. G-K to room E-4, L-Q to room C-3, and X-Z to room D-1!"

"Yes! We have the same homeroom!", Marlee squealed.

"I know!, Let's go!", I said, grabbing my backpack, and headed out the door with Marlee.

Together we walked to room A-5, and sat down next to each other. I saw a bunch of other students file in, including Maxon. When he walked in, he winked at me, and I rolled my eyes, but smiles. Then the teacher came in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Silvia, and I will be you homeroom teacher, and for some of you, your history teacher"

Then she passed around our schedules. Marlee and I compared our results, and saw that we had 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period together.

My schedule was:

1- Homeroom - Mrs. Silvia  
2- Math - Mr. Avery  
3- Science - Mr. August  
4- English Language Arts - Mrs. Georgia  
5- History - Ms. Silvia  
6- Gym - Coach Johnson  
7- Cheer - Coach Johnson

The bell soon rang, and everyone filed out. soon Marlee and I were joined by Maxon.

"Hey, can I have you numbers", he asked smiling."

"Umm why?"

"Oh, so I can text and call you guys"

"Oh, okay", I said as Marlee and I punched in our numbers into his phone, and he gave us his. Then we exchanged schedules, and I saw that I had periods 1-5 with him. Then we entered Math. In the middle of class, Maxon started texting me.

MA- This class is so boring!

A- I know! I wanna ditch

MA- Hmm... How bout I spice things up

A-?

MA- Just Watch

I watched horrified, as Maxon took out, what looked like confetti eggs, and silently rolled 5 over to me, since we were sitting next to each other. I gave 2 to Marlee, and when she looked at me confused, I pointed to Maxon and she nodded. I silently held up my fingers to show 3-2-1, and then we threw our eggs randomly in the room. Confetti went everywhere, and Maxon was filming everything on Snapchat. Mr. Avery looked horrified, and for the rest of the period, he tried to figure out who created such a mess, but had no luck. After 2nd period, Marlee, Maxon, and I burst out laughing. We went to 3rd, and 4th period, and then it was time for lunch. Marlee and I got a coke, fries, and a hamburger, and sat down at a table with Celeste, and Elise, 2 girls we had met that were very friendly.

"Mind if we join you girls?"

I turned around to see Maxon with 3 other boys.

"Sure!", I said.

After they sat down, Maxon introduced me to his friends.

"This is Carter"

"Hey!"

This is Eliott"

"Hi!"

"And this is Adam"

"Sup!"

"Umm okay, my turn I guess", I said. "I'm America, this is Marlee, Celeste, and Elise".

"Cool", they all said.

During lunch, we all talked about our day, and the whole time I could see Carter staring at Marlee. I smirked. They would make such a cute couple.

"So are you guys trying out for cheer?', Eliott asked.

"Oh, yeah", Elise said.

"Maybe one of us can beat Kriss for captain this year", Celeste suggested.

"Who's Kriss?", I asked.

Kriss is queen of the bitches at this school, and she has a total crush on Maxon", Marlee told me.

Just then, a girl with brown hair and eyes walked up to our table.

"That's Kriss", Carter whispered to me.

"Great...", I replied.

"Maxy!", Kriss said in a disgusting baby voice.

"Kriss.. uh, hi...", Maxon said nervously.

"Maxy why don't you come sit with me away from all these losers"

"Uh FYI, these are my friends, unlike you"

"Hmph" Kriss said as she walked away.

We continued lunch, until is was time to go, and we all exchanged numbers.

Maxon and I walked to our next class, which was ELA with Mrs. Georgia.

Throughout class Maxon and I kept texting each other. We were becoming very good friends, and I couldn't help but feel like I liked him a little bit.

MA- Meet u at u and Mar's dorm with the guys + Celeste and Elise

A- Ya, tell me about football tryouts

MA- Then tell me about cheer :p

Then the bell rang, and Maxon and I said goodbye. My next period was gym with Coach Johnson, who was also the cheer coach.

I finished gym wihtouth and incident, and Celeste, Elise, and I talked about cheer that was our next period.

We met up with Marlee, and together we walked to cheer. When we got there, we saw Kriss and her bitch cronies, Daphne and Izzy.

Coach Johnson walked in, and we all started warming up.

Kriss was called first, and she performed gracefully. I didn't know if anyone could beat her, but I would try my best. Marlee, Celeste, and Elise were all called, and did very good. After waiting, it was finally my turn.

I thought I did okay, but Coach Johnson said my performance was terrific!

He then told all the girls to line up, and told us who was on the team.

The girls and I all got in, but so did Kriss, and her bitch sidekicks.

Finally, it was time to see who would become cheer captain.

"Kriss Ambers and America Singer please step forward"

Kriss eyed me evilly as we did as we were told.

"Alright girls, you both did very well, but only one of you can become cheer captain. I am proud to announce that this years cheer captain is..."  
AMERICA SINGER!"

"Oh my god!", I shouted

If looks could kill, I would be dust by the way Kriss was glaring at me.

Suddenly Elise pulled Marlee, Celeste, and I into a big group hug, and afterwards got our uniforms. Then, the girls and I went to a nearby mall, since school was over. We shopped at some of my favorite stores, and bought some cute new clothes. When we got back on campus, we walked into Marlee and I's dorm. I told the girls that the guys would be coming soon to join us, and we put on a movie to pass the time.


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Here's the next chapter :)**

When the guys finally came, we watched a movie, and sat down in a circle.

"So... what happened at cheer?", Adam asked.

"Well Ames became captain, and we all got in!", Elise said.

"Maxon became captain and we all got in too", said Eliott.

"Great!" I said. "So are we going to play a game?"

"I vote truth or dare", Marlee said.

Everyone agreed, and Elliott decided to go first.

"Elise, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Okay, how many times have you kissed a guy"

"Twice, okay Ames truth or dare"

"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Mr. Schreave over here".

Everyone gasped.

"Fine let's get this over with" I grabbed Maxon's hand and led him to my bedroom.

"Maxon..."

"America..."

"So... I know we just met today, but I jusy wanted to say you're really nice, and well, yeah."

"I think you're really sweet too! Well, at least your not bratty and snobby like I thought you'd be."

"You thought I was bratty?!"

"Well, yeah I mean you're the principal's son"

Maybe this will change your mind", he smirked.

Suddenly, and decisively he kissed me. It was just a light kiss, but I still enjoyed it.

"Did I change your mind?", he asked after we broke apart.

"Maybe", I smiled.

"Hmm... I think I'll take that as a yes then".

"We should go back now..."

"Yeah..."

When we got back, we ended up having to watch a drinking contest between Adam and Carter.

"They are getting serious hangovers tomorrow", I whispered to Maxon.

He chuckled and said, "Tell me about it"

We continued the game until 9pm, and it was time to go. The boys went to help Carter and Adam back to their dorms, and Celeste and Elise had to leave soon after, so it was just Marlee and I.

"I think you have a crush on him"

"Who?"

"Maxon!"

"No!"

"America Singer don't you dare lie to me!"

"Well..."

"OH MY GOD! YOU DO!"

"Well you have a big crush on Carter!"

"Maybe...", She said slyly.

We continued boy talk until it was time to go to sleep. I spent my night dreaming about Maxon, and wondering what would happen tomorrow.

 **Okay so if you guys want a mini storytime, here you go:**

 **This is how I got the name Eliott for this fanfic. In the book Happily Ever After, which is the companion series to the selection books, there is a "Where are they now" section in the back for the remaining elite. Originally I was going to have Kriss be one of America's friends and have Celeste be the mean girl, but decided to switch things. So in the "Where are they now" part, Kriss' s future husband is named Eliott. But then I made Kriss a mean girl, and the book doesn't mention Elise's husband's name, so he is now Elise's love interest. Anyways if you guys want to know, here ate the couple pairings for this story I guess...**

 **America and Maxon (obviously)**

 **Marlee and Carter**

 **Celeste and Adam**

 **Elise and Eliott**

 **Don't forget to review and give me ideas!**

 ***Hint for next chapter: "Dance like the ceiling can't hold us! (lol I'm so weird)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Fall Dance!

The next day, I woke up and made some coffee for Marlee and I. Then, I got dressed in a gray crop top, black ripped jeans, and white converse. Then, when Marlee and I finished breakfast, we grabbed our backpacks and walked to homeroom chatting.

When we walked in, Maxon joined us and we started talking.

"There's going to be an announcement today", Maxon said.

"Oooh! Can you tell me what it is?", I asked curiously.

"Hmmm I could, but I won't"

"Awwww come on! ", Marlee whined.

"You'll just have to wait and see", he grinned.

"Fine...", I grumbled.

Later when Ms. Silvia came in, she said "Good morning class! Today I have an exciting new announcement for you. Angeles College is proud to host a Fall dance on Saturday! It will be formal, and you can go by yourself, with someone else, or with your friends!"

I gasped. So this was the announcement! Marlee grinned at me, and we started texting in tje group chat.

Marlee: Are we going in a group?

A: Ya!

Eliott: Are we allowed to get drunk?

Maxon: No :p

Adam: What time is it?

Maxon: 6 - 9 pm

Celeste: Ok girls we have to go shopping!

Elise: Again?!

Marlee: Yas bitch! Of course. We're going right after school!

America: If u say so...

We all continued texting during class, and got through our classes untul it was time for lunch. We all met at our usual lunch table, and sat down.

As Maxon made a grab for my fries, I smaked has hand.

"Nuh uh!", I said.

"Please Ames?"

He flashed me a puppy dog face, and I had to give in.

Just then my least davorite person at this school came. Kriss... This meant trouble.

"Hey Maxy!!!"

"Uh... hi Kriss".

"Can you take me to the dance?", she pleaded.

"Uh actually I'm going with my friends"., he said confidently.

"I don't understand why you hang out with these losers" , she complained.

"Uhh... actually you're the loser, Kriss", I said.

"Ugh! You slut! You're such a bitch!" Then she slapped me on the face.

"Kriss!" my friends yelled.

They started swearing at her, until Maxon stepped up and said "Kriss, for harassing a student, I am giving you a weeks detention, and you will not be able to attend the fall dance"

"Maxy! You wouldn't! ", she whined.

"I already did!", Maxon said proudly.

"Hmph!", she said as she stalked away.

"Ames do you need Ice?", Elise asked.

"No I'm fine"

"I swear if that bitch does that to you again, then I will send her to hell!" Carter said.

We all cracked up. Lunch was soon over, and Maxon and I walked to fifth period.

"America if she ever does something to you again, or you need me, I want you to tug your ear"

"Like this?"

"Yeah! And promise me that you will come to me if you need help"

"I promise"

After gym and cheer, the girls and I went to the mall. We all chose dresses, and I picked a gold off the shoulder bodycon dress with lace detailing on the neck line, and back. I also picked a pair of black heels to go with it. Marlee chose a navy blue skater dress with blue heels, while Celeste got a red maxi dress with a slit on the side with matching red pumps. Elise bought a corset\bustier dress that was silver and had white heels to go with it. We all bought some jewelery, and called it a night.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter I will skip to the day of tje dance!**

 **P.S: The dance will most likely be split into 2 chapters**

 **Don't forget to review! I love you guys**


	4. Fall Dance Part 1

**Hey guys! This chapter is inspired by a reviewer called Maxericaaa! They gave me a great idea, which basically inspired me to write this! Thank you so much, and if anyone has any other ideas for chapters, tell me in the review section. Thank you again for your idea** **Maxericaaa!** **(P.S Sorry do the bold change in text! It wasn't on purpose :(** **Maxon POV**

Once the girls left to go shopping, the boys and I decided to go to Carter and I's dorm to play video games. When we were walking to the dorm, I noticed a security guard walking around confused. He must be new. I decided to help him out.

"Hey uh... Officer Leger", I said as I looked at his name tag. " Do you need any help?" **( A/** **N Ha Ha it's Aspen! What's going to happen ?)** **" Oh uh yeah, can you point me over to the cafeteria? I'm Supposed to meet another Security guard there ".** **"Sure, it's right down the hall And take a right, the then a left. "** **"Thanks!"** **" No problem! " He seemed really nervous... ( A / N I Wonder why... :p)** When we got back to our dorm, we played games such as call of duty until we were ready to pass out. Then, Adam got a crazy idea to take a few shots. By the end, everyone was drunk except for me, because if I did, my dad would be pissed and punish me. Everyone ended up staying over, and at night my dreams were filled with America and I having the time of our lives at the dance.

 **America POV** **(Morning of the dance)**

The girls and I had a mini sleepover, and since school was cut because of the dance, we decided to go get some bubble tea. Since the rest of the girls were still tired, Celeste and I went together. I drove my car there, and we got 8 teas for both the girls and I and for the boys.

When we got back, I texted the boys and told them to come over, and 5 minutes later, they were there. I handed over the teas, and was surprised when Maxon looked at me confused, and said "What is this ?"

"Seriously? You've never tried bubble tea? "

He just shook his head at me.

"Ok you have to try it now! , Marlee said.

"Yeah dude! It's lit!, Adam said.

Maxon smiled and took a sip. "Well, it's pretty good!"

"Pretty good?! Are you kidding me? It's life!", I practically yelled.

"Okay, okay Ames, call down, I was just joking. It's the best drink I ever had.

 **(Skipping to the girls getting ready for the dance)**

Once the boys left, the girls and I started getting ready. Celeste, being the fashionista, did all our makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I had to admitt, I looked pretty damn good. But probably the other girls at the dance did too.

Once everyone was finally ready, we left for the dance which would be in the auditorium. The guys texted me and said that they were already there waiting for us, so we walked past the doors to auditorium and walked in.

 **(Maxon POV)**

I was talking to Eliott when America walked in. DAMN! SHE LOOKED FUCKING HOT! All I wanted to do was go up to her and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. I noticed that almost every other guy in the room was staying at her! That pissed me off a bit... They didn't even know her! The guys and I walked up to the girls and started talking, but I couldn't take my eyes off of America.

When the music finally started, about 5 guys walked up to America and started flirting with her! I was hella pissed! I wanted America to know that I wanted to be the only one that could be allowed to do that! For most of the night, the boys and I just talked about random things until America walked over to us. I couldn't help but smile.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Also, do you wawant me to reply to comments? If you want I could! I'll try ro update tomorrow. I love you guys!**


	5. Fall Dance Part 2

**Hey guys! So long time no see! (I guess...) anyways I am so so sorry for not updating, and unfortunately I have more bad news :(. Next week I have to go to summer camp, and we'll let's just say updating is going to be harder, so I'm going to leave you with one more chapter. I love you guys always.** **America POV**

After the night was almost over, I decided to go over to the guys. I could feel Maxon's eyes on me all night, and I was too nervous to say anything to him. I liked him a lot, but what if he didn't like me back?

"Hey guys!"

"Hey", they all said.

"Anyone wanna go outside with me to the garden? Its kind of stuffy in here. ", I said.

"Oh. Well I'll come I guess" Maxon offered.

I smiled. Maybe he did like me, but I wasn't sure. Plus I didn't want to take a risk after what happened last time I was in a relationship.

Maxon brought us in the gardens, and we sat down on a bench facing the campus.

"You look great", Maxon said.

"Thanks you looked pretty good too"

"Maybe I can convince you again that I'm more than "pretty good" looking. " Then he kissed me. I could feel myself warming with heat and passion, as I deepened the kiss. I was really enjoying this, and I hoped he was too.

"Ames... I've been waiting for a long time to ask you this, but will you be my girlfriend?

I gasped. But just as this beautiful moment happened, it was disturbed by a shrill noise. An alarm...

 **Well sorry this is short, but I'll try to update at least one more time! Please don't forget to review! Also I'm thinking of housing a contest for this fanficn like winner gets to make a new character and gets to request a chapter idea that I will write. Tell me what you think!** **P.S I'm thinkinthinking of starting another fanfic soon, so look out for it** **Love you guys forever and ever!** **~Katelyn**


	6. Terrorists

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

 **Maxon POV**

Right when I asked America to be my girlfriend, the alarm rang. Shit that meant something bad was happening. I grabbed America's hand and I tried to get her to some of the rooms that we had just in case something like this happened.

"M-Maxon, I can't run in heels"

"Fine", I said and picked her up bridal style. She gasped, and I carried her to safety. She giggled and I rushed her inside on of the safe rooms near the garden.

Once we were inside the doors automatically locked, and we were safe.

"Maxon?", America asked.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

Just then I heard a text. It was from my father.

Dad - Where are you?!

M - Garden Safe Room

Dad - Ok stay there!

M - what's going on?

Dad - Some kind of terrorist attack.

M - Why are they attacking us?

Dad - I don't know. Stay put

M - Got it.

"Apparently some kind of terrorist attack", I told America.

"Why are they attacking the school?"

"I don't know..."

"Maxon?"

"Mhmmm?"

"I'll be your girlfriend"

"WHAT? REALLY?" I practically yelled in excitement.

"Yeah", she smiled.

I kissed her, and throughout the attack we talked and had somealone time. Our friends texted us and asked if we were okay, and before I knew it, there was an announcent on the loudspeakers from my father that told us that we were having the rest of the night off.

America and I met up with Celeste, Elise, Marlee, Carter, Adam, and Elliott, and we went to America and Marlee's dorm to hang out. I ran into Officer Leger again, and what was weird was America gaped when she saw him. Whatever it was probably nothing.

 **OMG I SO SORRY GUYS! I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING BECAUSE OF CAMP, AND, WELL BECAUSE OF BEING OBSESSED WITH DIVERGENT AGAIN. .. Sorry about the caps. I'll try to upload soon.**

 **But... lets play a little game.**

 **Lets see if you guys can guess my name! If you've veiwed my profile it was on there for a while, but if you haven't, then why don't you guess!**

 **Here are your hints!**

 **1\. It starts with the letter K**

 **2\. It is a unique spelling so if you get the pronunciation right, you get credit**

 **3\. Second letter is A**

 **Winner gets a shoutout, and if they want, they can give me any chapter idea that doesn't have to do with this story, and I will gladly write it!**

 **Please review, because it really makes my day! I love you all, and never forget that my Angels!**

 **-xoxo**


	7. Contest Winners

**Hey guys! So sorry for no updates :( I've just been really busy with life...** **BUT!**

 **I have the contest winners!!!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Lelebird7**

 **Booklovin'03**

 **FluffyDogs (I think you made a typo, but you were only 1 letter off so I'll give you credit)**

 **If your name was mentioned above, please feel free to PM me or leave a message in the review section your chapter idea for this story! Keep in mind that it does not have to do with Angeles College. It can be a one-shot, or you I can write a chapter of what you want to happen in this story! There will be 3 chapters, one for each of you :)**

 **Thank you all for this amazing journey!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Katelyn**

 **P.S: Do you guys want a face reveal?**


	8. Aspen! - Dedicated to Booklovin'03

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to Booklovin'03! Check out her story too! It's great 3**

 **America POV**

Maxon and I walked down the hallway, When I saw the man I never wanted to see again. _Aspen..._

 ** _*Flashback *_**

 _Hey!" I yelled to Aspen, my boyfriend of over 3 years. We were Walking towards each other at the hallway at our high school._

 _" What's up Ames?"_

 _"Guess what?"_

 _"What"_

 _" I got accepted to go to Angeles College!"_

 _" What?!" , he yelled. But there was something about this yell... It was almost As if he was... angry_

 _"You know what Ames? If you're actually going to that school, we are DONE!"_

 _"Wh-What? I thought you wanted me to apply for that school! Marlee's going too!"_

 _"Huh! I didn't think you would actually make it in! Even I didn't! If you go we're done America Singer!"_

 _"Fine! I'm going, and I'll find someone better than you Aspen Leger! You are going to regret this day!"_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

How did Aspen get here? I looked at his badge and saw that it was a security badge.

"Ah.. Maxon, I think I'm going to sleep", I said. "I don't feel very well.."

"Ok, I'll come around and check up on you. Should I tell the others that were dating?"

"Yeah", I said as I smiled.

We said goodbye and I went to my dorm, and sat in my chair and thought about what I was going to do.

Then I heard a knock on my door. I looked out the peephole, and say that it was Aspen.

I pretended to ignore him, and just leaned against the door.

"Ames! I know you're in there! Please let me in to explain!"

I continued to ignore him, and instead texted Marlee to come to our dorm and take me to dinner.

Eventually Aspen left, and Marlee came over.

"Come on America! Let's get you dressed up!"

I smiled, and let her pick out an outfit for me, and do my makeup.

I ended up wearing a tight black crop top, gray cardigan, distressed light blue denim shorts, and black high heels.

Marlee and I met up with the rest of the group, and we walked into the cafeteria together. But, once we pushed open the door, we were drenched with freezing cold water!

Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing, and I looked at Kriss and immediately knew she had done it!

The girls and I went back to get a fresh change of clothes, and guys did too.

We ended up going to a nearby restaurant, instead and sat down.

"We need to get Kriss back for this!", Elise said.

"Oh, hell yeah we do!", I said forcefully

"It has to be embarrassing, and epic!", Elliott added.

"How about giving her oreos filled with toothpaste?", Carter suggested.

"Nuh Uh, that's overdone! And she wouldn't take it", Maxon said.

"How about, we sneak into her dorm, and set up a booby trap!", Marlee said excitedly.

"Yeah! and Maxon can get a key so we can do it!", I yelled

"Oh yeah! This is going to be EPIC!", Elise shouted.

 **Hey guys! Here's the next update! Don't forget to PM or review your chapter ideas, contest winners! Also, if you have any prank ideas for me, feel free to PM, or review, because I need help thinking of them!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Katelyn 3**


	9. An Update

Okay... Its been a while. And I mean a while.

I've had a lot going on.

Ok not really.

I finished summer break.

I started school.

And I really have no excuse.

In those few months I really lost my passion and drive to continue this story.

But don't worry I won't give up

I'll try to continue this story as long as I see fit.

Thank you for those who are staying loyal to this story.

I love you all.

PM me your ideas.

I'll try to write a new chapter soon.

Thank you my angels.


End file.
